Warning Sign
by griffy door girl
Summary: He had known that he had been selfpitying himself for too long. No one had tried anymore to reason with him. No one until her.


_A warning sign,_

_I missed the good part then I realized, _

_I started looking and the bubble burst,_

_I started looking for excuses_

He had known that he had been self-pitying himself for too long. If he had been invited somewhere, to have a good time, be with the friends that still would pretend to put up with him, he would say something like, "I don't deserve to have fun. All those people that died because of _me _deserve to have fun but they can't because they're dead. They're dead because of _me_." No one had tried anymore to reason with him. No one until her.

_Come on in, _

_I've got to tell you what a state I'm in,_

_I've got to tell you in my loudest tones,_

_That I started looking for a warning sign_

She had shown up on his doorstep, minutes after she had left him there, sitting on his couch, doing absolutely nothing. He tried to let her be known in his politest tone that she wasn't welcomed in his flat anymore for the night, but she wouldn't leave: He should've known after so many years that she was too damn stubborn for her own good sometimes.

She knew that he had been going down hill ever since the last battle. He felt that if he had never been born, then the prophecy would've never been made, Voldemort wouldn't have found out about it, and then the dark lord wouldn't have gone after so many innocent people. He was to blame. Harry Potter, the man who had saved them all, in fact, was to blame in his own opinion.

And he told her, yelling, that it was.

_When the truth is, _

_I miss you,_

_Yeah the truth is, _

_That I miss you so _

She had asked him, yelling back, finally losing all years worth of patience with him and his sympathy for himself, _Why can't you be like you were before this? _He had been fairly happy back then, prior to the duel between him and Voldemort. And now that Voldemort was gone and the wizarding world had finally recovered- it took almost five years, to where they all were now- he should be more than happy. He had, after all, saved more lives than Voldemort had killed, fighting to the death of one.

She was going to fight to get the best friend she once had, back.

_A warning sign, _

_You came back to haunt me and I realized, _

_That you were an island and I passed you by,_

_You were an island to discover_

No, it wasn't anything new, she realized. All these things that he was saying, she had heard before. Finally she couldn't take anymore. That was why she was here. He, on the other hand, wondered why she hadn't given up on him yet. When all the rest of his friends had backed out on him, she had come back, arguing and being the smart one she had always been. Backing up her reasons as to why he should stop feeling bad for himself, and start enjoying the life he had made better for so many other people, himself included, he couldn't say anything. He was speechless.

He started to wonder if he ought to just give up.

_Come on in, _

_I've got to tell you what a state I'm in, _

_I've got to tell you in my loudest tones,_

_That I started looking for a warning sign,_

_When the truth is, _

_I miss you, _

_Yeah the truth is, _

_That I miss you so_

_And I'm tired, _

_I should not have let you go_

And when she started to walk away, finally fed up with the way he was staring at her, mutely, not saying a word or one of his familiar phases she thought he would yell back at her…

He grabbed her wrist and refused to let go.

_Oh, _

And then it was her turn to stare and in doing so, in looking at him and his sorry expression, she started to cry. He didn't cry, though, for he had cried too many times with the stress and tiredness of keeping up with this act. And finally he didn't have to act a role that he wasn't meant to play anymore. He pulled her into his arms and she stood there sobbing into his chest, with him murmuring soft words into her ear, thanking her, telling her he was sorry, that he loved her and not in _that_ way but as in the friends that they always had been and always will be. She had gotten through to him.

She had finallygotten through to him.

_So I crawl back into your open arms, _

_Yes, I crawl back into your open arms, _

_And I crawl back into your open arms, _

_Yes, I crawl back into your open arms_


End file.
